Secrets
by Lovaticgurl3
Summary: What if you became your girlfriend's English teacher but she didn't even tell you she was in high school! What if your girlfriend is engaged to a rock star and she didn't even tell you. Secrets in a relationship hmm wait and YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S A WIZARD!
1. Chapter 1

"Alex stop I'm trying to read I love this book!" I said as my girlfriend kissed her way down my neck

"Not as much as you love me right?" she pouted and I smiled

"I couldn't love anything more than you." I said and kissed her nose

We were currently laying in my bed watching TV. We both got bored so I decided to read a book Alex on the other hand decided she would have fun feeling me up. I didn't mind but I was trying hard to pick which book I would have my class read when school started. Tomorrow I will start my first day as an English teacher at Tribeca Prep. I was really excited that I had my dream job and my dream girl. Even if there are some things in my life I would change I'm happy I have her.

"Mitchie I'm making mac and cheese." Alex said running out of the bedroom. I laughed sometimes she could be a child. I got up when I heard my cellphone ring I groan when I saw it was Shane. Shane was my fiancé who of course Alex doesn't know about. I don't consider it cheating because I don't love him. My mother is forcing me to marry him because I am gay.

"Babe I'm going outside to get dessert. I'll be back in twenty minutes." I said kissing Alex's shoulder before I left. I went to the supermarket and got cookie dough ice cream and apple pie with whip cream. I wanted Alex and me to celebrate me getting a job. Shane called me again and I answered even if I didn't want to.

"Hi baby" I said in my fake sweet voice

"Hey Mitchie I called to tell you I can't make it this weekend. The band added another tour date. Sorry" Shane said and I did a dance because I was excited. Another weekend with Alex.

"Aww its ok you can't keep your fans waiting for you." I said trying to hide my joy.

"I know thanks for being supportive future wife. I'll call you back I need to do sound check." Shane said not waiting for me to hang up. No I love you I thought

I got back and saw Alex had already put the food on the table.

"I would be an awesome wife." Alex joked and I frowned because I knew I couldn't marry Alex if I was married to Shane.

"I was joking you don't have to get all sad. You don't have to marry me if you don't want to but I would if I was you." Alex frowned and I laughed at how adorable my girlfriend was.

"Alex I do someday I was frowning because I wished we were already married." I said and Alex smiled sitting down and eating.

"Oh some guy named Shane left a voicemail on your house phone." Alex said and I froze

"Oh um did you listen to it?" I said with fear in my voice she nodded

"He said to call him when you get a chance." She said putting food in her mouth.

"That's it." I asked and she nodded I smiled and went to eat with my girlfriend.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." I said and she looked at me confused

"Babe I told you tomorrow is my first day as an English teacher." I said and she nodded

"What high school would that be again?" she asked and for some reason she looked a little afraid

"Westborough why?" I asked I didn't tell her the real high school because I knew she would visit me one day and I don't know if Shane will also. If they do it on the same day my life is ruin.

"No reason just asking." she said and I nodded

Alex POV

I was so happy for Mitchie and I was even more excited that she wasn't going to be a teacher at my school Tribeca Prep. If Mitchie knew she was dating a high school student she would totally freak out. I told her this year was my last year of college and used magic to make it more believable. I don't even have time to cause trouble with magic I use it all to make Mitchie believe I'm in college. My dad thinks its Mason who is changing me. I looked at my girlfriend and smiled. She was so beautiful. I remember when we first met.

_Flashback_

"_I think that you're just scared to be with me." Katie said crying her eyes out in Starbucks. I really wanted her to leave me alone we had sex once and she feels like we're married._

"_Kat you are a wonderful girl but we aren't meant for each other. You're just not my type." I scratched the back of my head and she did this really loud annoying cry._

"_Excuse me I'm trying to enjoy my last day of freedom but I can't with your crying. So please SHUT THE HELL UP!" A lady said coming to our table I looked at her and froze. She was gorgeous. _

"_Sorry I'm just trying to break up with her. I'm Alex." I said smiling at her _

"_Mitchie Torres" She said and we began having a full conversation with Katie right next to us._

"_You're flirting with a girl when I'm still crying over you. You are so evil Alex Russo. I hate you." Katie said leaving the store_

"_Were we flirting?" I asked with my eyebrow up_

"_Maybe" Mitchie said_

_Flashback ended_

"What are you thinking about?" Mitchie asked

"The first day we met." I said and she laughed

"You better not break up with me like that Karen girl." Mitchie said half joking half serious.

"Her name was Katie and of course not love." I said kissing her hand and she blushed

I got home around ten and instantly fell asleep. I knew I had to go back to school tomorrow so I was in need of sleep. I woke up and heard my father yelling for me to get ready. My mother was making breakfast and Max was still working on his summer homework.

"Why don't you use magic to finish it?" I said and he looked at me like I was the smartest person ever.

"Alex Justin said to make sure that this year's class president isn't better than him. I'm so happy he's in college." My mother said and I agreed I was also happy.

"Well I'm running this year so" I trailed off

"Oh Alex I'm so proud of you. Jerry did you hear that." My mother kissed my forehead

"Yes Alex you have improved this year behavior wise. I think it's time for you to get your wand back." My father said handing it to me and I screamed and hugged him. I got it taken away in April for something I don't want to discuss. Every time I use magic I have to ask Max for his wand ad his is sticky. Plus mine is more powerful so I'm even more excited. I could take Mitchie to Paris. I laughed I'm crazy I could never do that she doesn't even know about magic or that I'm in high school. She thinks I'm 22 and she's 25. She already calls me young if she found out I wasn't three years younger than her but eight years she would call the police on herself.

"See you guys later." I said walking out and zapped myself to school. So happy I could do that again.

"Hey Harper" I said and my best friend smiled

"Hey Alex can't believe we're seniors. I can't wait to be cheer captain. Oh Alex you have to be a cheerleader with me. I already know I'm captain and I can get you on the squad." Harper said

"I can get myself on the squad and my dad gave me my wand back. Now let's go get our schedules so we can rule this school year." I said and we smiled at each other. I went to my homeroom which is the same room every year. I took a seat in the back and saw the teacher didn't put the schedules down. I laughed in my head because that is something Mitchie might do on her first day of school. I decided to text her to make sure she gives her students their schedules. I heard a beep coming from the closet. It must have been the teacher.

"Oh I forgot about the schedules." I heard a familiar voice

It couldn't be I said to myself to calm down my nerves. The lady came out the closet and I froze. No way was this happening. My girlfriend is my homeroom teacher and probably my English teacher. Why would she lie about what school she works at?

"Hi I'm Ms. Torres and I'm your homeroom and English teacher. I'm very excited to be here. I'm going to call your name and you come get your schedule." Mitchie said she didn't see me yet but she's about to. I didn't know what I could do but go and get my schedule. My name is on there including my middle name for some odd reason.

"Fred Robert" Mitchie said shit she's up to R. I'm next.

"Alex Russo" Mitchie said confused and I got up and made my way to her. She looked up at me and she looked at me in disbelief. I got my schedule and whispered that I'm sorry.

"Alex what did you do?" She said and I knew what she meant. I ruin her life I made her fall in love with a teenager. Shit


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie's POV

This can't be happening. I looked at the girl from my desk. She was sitting in a student's seat. Why is my girlfriend here and why does she have a high school schedule. If she is in high school that means I had sex with a teenager. Scratch that made love with one. I love this girl and she lied to me. Yes I'm lying to her about this Shane thing but that can't cause her to go to jail. I could go to jail for this. I began to panic so I went on my phone to calm me down. Homeroom was pointless on the first day. The bell rang and Alex was the first to go. She acts like I can't find her. I will and she's going to explain to me why she is 17 and not 22.

As the day went on I heard some interesting things and ran into some people I knew. First person being Harper when she saw me froze up. My girlfriend's best friend is in high school too of course. She stayed after and apologized for lying to me these past months. The only person I need an apology from is Alex. I also saw Katie. She seemed not to remember me which I was very happy about. The only reason I remembered her was because she was the reason I'm with Alex. Me being a nice teacher I gave students ten minutes to catch up at the end of class and I heard a lot of interest things. Like the fact that my girlfriend is dating the captain of the football team. I also heard that she cheated on him with some guy named Dean. Which means she cheated on me.

"Ms. Torres can I use the bathroom?" A boy asked pushing me into reality. I nodded looking at my class. I was so happy to be a teacher but teaching Alex for a year. I don't even know what's going to happen to us. How was it that yesterday we were soul mates and today I don't know what's going on in our relationship?

The bell rang and it was lunch. I have lunch the same time as 12th grade so I was expecting Alex. When ten minutes hit and no Alex I texted her.

_Come to my classroom now!_

_No I'm scared you're going to kill me-Alex_

_I'm already going to jail so what do I have to lose._

_Mitchie you are not going to jail. I'm on my way to your classroom._

As I heard the knock I opened it and let Alex in. I closed the door.

"I knew this was going to take up my whole lunch time so I ate first. So how's your first day going?" Alex asked and I gave her a look.

"Alex I'm going to kill you with my bare hands. Not only did I find out I'm fucking a minor but this minor is cheating on me with two boys. Cheating! Alex, how could you? If I didn't want to kill you I would cry." I said and she looked terrified

"I didn't sleep with Dean he's my ex and people saw me with him and assumed. Just a rumor and Mason is more of a cover up. Mitchie I am the most popular girl in the school if the most popular boy ask me out I can't say no. People will start assuming things." Alex said

"How did my relationship turn into a high school drama?" I laughed bitterly

"I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't have taken this so far but I couldn't stop. I fell in love with you before I even realized what was going on." Alex said

"We need to end this. This is too much for me. Alex I could go to jail how selfish can you get. If anyone found out about this it would end my teaching career before it starts. You need to leave and never bring this up." I said looking at the floor. I knew we had to break up because I'm engaged so I decided to end things here.

"What I can't forget about you. I love you and you love me too." Alex said with tears falling from her eyes

"Miss Russo you need to get back to the lunchroom." I said in my professional voice.

"That's it we're done?" Alex asked and I opened the door for her.

I didn't see Alex until the end of the day. She was in my last period class and she looked depressed. I didn't make eye contact with her

"_ALEX RUSSO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" _The principal said on the loud speaker. Everyone laughed and Alex got up. I instantly became worried.

"What did you do now Russo?" Charles said laughing

"Nothing if this guy's wife divorce him he'll blame me." Alex groan and made her way to principal's office. She did that groan she does when I'm too busy to have sex. I blushed at that and went back to talking to my class.

Alex POV

Detention on the first day for something I didn't do. This is the worst day of my life. I decided to skip the rest of Mitche's class. I knew who pulled this prank and I knew where she would be. I entered the bathroom and saw her drinking.

"You know I'm so tired of putting up with your shit. If you pull a prank than get in trouble for it it's not badass if you let people take the blame." I said

"Sorry Russo" she said with fake sympathy

"Red I really want to kill you sometimes." I said and she got off the sink.

"Then you couldn't do this." Red said kissing my lips whoa where did that come from?

"Come on Russo you've been rejecting me since Kindergarten. This might be the last year we see each other. Can I please have you?" Red said

"I'm dating Mason I'm straight." I said not so convincingly

"I knew you longer than Harper. I know that isn't true." She said

"The love of my life just broke up with me." I cried on Red's shoulder. Harder than Katie did in Starbucks. Red was shocked but still allowed me to cry on her.

Mitchie POV

Longest day ever

I laid on my bed and cried. Cried because I could never be with Alex again. I was disgusted with myself for being in love with a teenager. I cried until I heard the bell rang. Half of me hoped it was Alex but the other half hoped it wasn't. I couldn't face her now and be strong. I opened it and saw my best friend Caitlyn at the door.

"Alex texted me everything. Oh honey I'm sorry." She said hugging me and I cried more.

"My heart hurts" I mumbled and she rubbed my back

I was thankful Alex texted her I needed my best friend. Alex always knew what I needed. Even if we weren't together she looked out for me. She knows I need space so she won't try to contact me in a while.

"I love her so much." I said after crying


	3. Chapter 3

Alex POV

"I doubt any of you read this book. I love this book so much it's my favorite. I want this to be the first book we read this year. The Bell Jar is an amazing novel about mental illness. The author Sylvia Plath committed suicide and this book's protagonist tried to commit suicide. The protagonist's descent into mental illness parallels Sylvia Plath's own experiences with what may have been clinical depression. Plath committed suicide a month after its first UK publication. We're going to have fun reading and analyzing this book." Mitchie said excited

I should have knew this would be the book. The day before school started she was reading this book and I made mac and cheese. I read this book already three times because of Mitchie. It is hard staying lazy and dating an English teacher. I looked at her once I got the book and she looked away blushing.

_Flashback_

"_The Following is the best show on TV right now." I said as Mitchie shook her head_

"_I wouldn't know I don't watch television. I read books. The best book is The Bell Jar." Mitchie said and I laughed_

"_Books are boring there isn't any pictures." I said and her expression changed_

"_Oh really well how about we won't go on a second date until you read The Bell Jar." She said and I laughed this girl can't be serious. We're on our first date and she's giving me an ultimatum. I should just walk out the door and tell her she's as crazy as Katie._

_Flashback ended_

I can't believe I read a book for her the first week of knowing her. I fell hard quickly. The second time I read it was because I wanted to do something romantic for her from her favorite book. It's hard to find something like that in a depressing book so I recreated it into a movie. It didn't take that long because of magic but I did put some work into it. She loved it and watched it dozens of times. She always ask me how I was able to do it. The third time I read the book was when Mitchie and I read it together. She wanted to analyze it with me. For some reason when she says that it always sounded dirty.

"So read chapter 1 and 2 this weekend and I'll see you guys on Monday." Mitchie said I was the last to leave because Charles decided to throw my stuff on the floor. I hated and loved him he was like an annoying brother.

"Here let me help." Mitchie said bending down. My eyes quickly went to her but. Oh how I missed her. I really just wanted her but I knew that was impossible. She got up and smiled. I love her smile.

"Here you go I know you read The Bell Jar like three times but try to read it again." She said and I decided she had no right to talk to me after breaking my heart.

"How would you know that, Ms. Torres? I mean you been my teacher for a week. You know nothing about me." I said bitterly and she shook her head

"You're right, have a nice weekend Alex." Mitchie said sadly

I left her room and bumped into Red. Red was really understanding and she knew to give me space. However I really need to talk to someone. I took her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom. I'm pretty sure Mitchie saw me but I didn't care.

"Hey what's up Russo?" She asked worry in her eyes

"I need you" I said with tears running down my face

She comforted me and I got really vulnerable. I kissed her and it felt wrong. Only because she wasn't Mitchie. I rested my forehead on her forehead.

"You're not her" I whispered and she agreed.

"You guys need to leave." Mitchie said walking in. I didn't move I felt like Red was my only protection against the heartbreaker. Red didn't move because she knew I needed her even if she didn't know that was the girl.

"I said you guys need to leave." Mitchie said raising her voice. Red kissed my forehead, got my stuff, took my hand, and led us out the school.

"Why did you do all of that in front of her?" I asked

"Who the teacher? She doesn't care what's going on. She just didn't want students fucking in school." Red said laughing and I wish she knew. She just made Mitchie believe I moved on and probably ruin my chance of getting her back.

"Take me home?" I asked with a pout and she smiled and started her car.

Mtitchie's POV

As I got home I couldn't unsee what I just saw. That girl all over my Alex. I really don't like that girl. She's the same girl who fell asleep in my class the first day. Why would Alex do this? I can't do this anymore. I want Alex and if I'm going to spend my life miserable with Shane I shouldn't be miserable now. I want Alex. I got my phone out and texted Alex to come over. She didn't respond and I felt she wasn't coming. I heard a knock and hoped it was Alex.

"Hi" I said to her

"I brought Chinese food." Alex said and I smiled she ate when she was nervous

"So you texted me because…" Alex said and I stood next to her

"Because I miss you one week without you was the worst." I said and she sighed

"I miss you too." She said

"One weekend. One weekend to pretend like we're fine and nothing happen. Let's pretend this week never happen. I just need you." I said taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. She nodded as I pushed her on to the bed.

"I need you too" She whispered

After much needed Alex time we were on the couch eating dinner. She called her parents and told them she was staying at Harper's house for the weekend to prep for running for president. Now that I know she's 17 she doesn't hide it. It's weird to hear Alex talk about chores and curfews when I'm a grown woman with a career and my own apartment.

"One good thing came out of this week. I found a love for the group Connect three. I found myself singing their songs 2 am trying to get over you haha Nate Gray can turn me straight. Shane is cool didn't you go to camp with them?" Alex asked from the kitchen my heart dropped

"Yeah a long time ago we lost touch." I lied

"Boo that sucks you should take me to one of their concerts since you get a paycheck." Alex said and I felt uncomfortable

"What's wrong?" she asked coming into the living room

"I just still feel uncomfortable with the age difference." Which was true but going to my fiancé concert with Alex was more uncomfortable.

"Sorry" Alex said

"This weekend let's not think about it." I said she nodded kissing my forehead


	4. Chapter 4

"I really hate to ask you this but did you finish your homework." I asked Alex as she turn the channel once again

"Nope but don't worry about that. Let's focus on us. It's the end of our sex full weekend. We need to talk before we go to school tomorrow." Alex said and I looked down at the floor. I couldn't face reality especially because we still aren't 100% honest with each other.

"Alex I don't know what's going to happen to us but I know I can't live without you. When I saw you with that girl with red hair I felt like someone took my heart out and stomped on it. I love you so much but you're a teenager. I can't live knowing I am a pedophile." I said and Alex nodded

"I understand where you're coming from. I regret not telling you sooner but I don't regret our relationship. This has been the best eight months of my life. I'm turning eighteen in ten months. Maybe we should wait until then." Alex said sadly I knew I would probably be on my honeymoon at that time

"Ok but if I want to kiss you sometimes don't stop me." I fake yawned and put my arm around her. She kissed me and I felt better with our agreement

When Alex left the apartment I decided to take a nap. This weekend was full of sex which I love but it was exhausting. As soon as I closed my eyes I heard the bell. It's probably Alex she always leaves something.

"Hey" I said opening the door what I didn't expect was my parents

"Honey it's so nice to see you." My father hugged me and I rolled my eyes

"What are you guys doing here?" I asking trying to hide the anger in my voice. I couldn't stand my parents. They love to control me.

"You don't visit us anymore." My mother said sitting on my couch. I giggled because I just had sex with a girl on it she would never approve.

"I can't believe you're a teacher. You don't need that job Shane is more than able to provide for you. Your job should be to make sure he has a hot dinner every night and clean clothes to wear the next day." My father said and my mouth was wide open from shock

"As long as Shane is a boy I don't care how much he makes." My mother said picking up the remote and turning to her channel.

"The paycheck matters more than the gender Connie" My father said sitting next to her.

You see my father has no problem with me being gay. He just wants me to marry someone rich because he thinks I'm unable to provide for myself. My mother just wants to make sure I'm with a boy.

"Nonsense Steve" my mother said

This was going to be a long night

Alex POV

"Alex, Mason's here!" Max yelled waking me up

"Hi baby ready to go to school?" Mason said and I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips

"So are we going to the party on Friday?" I asked him and he gave me a frown

"It's going to be a full moon. I can't go out." Mason said

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked

"You would do that, thanks love." Mason said kissing my cheek

Mason is one of my best friends. He knows I'm a wizard and I know he is a werewolf. I love him to death but just not that way. As we walked into the school we went to homeroom. He got his homeroom changed last Friday because a fight with another football player. Mitchie was reading The Bell Jar and she smiled at me but frown when she saw Mason. We still haven't talked about Mason so it's really awkward.

"Ms. Torres I am enjoying this book. It's very dark and I like it." Mason said and I laughed at his attempt to be on Mitchie's good side. He spent all last week complaining about how he feels Mitchie doesn't like him. He doesn't know the reason why though.

"That's good Mason. " Mitchie said not even looking at him

"Mason can you get me some coffee before school starts?" I asked him wanting him to leave so I can talk to Mitchie

"Alex you can get it yourself." Mason said knowing I can use magic

"Please" I gave him a pout and he kissed my lips and left

"What kind of guy tries to make his girlfriend get her own coffee?" Mitchie said bitterly and I laughed at her jealousy

"Mitch don't be like that he already feels you hate him." I said sitting at a chair next to her

"Ugh it's so annoying. His stupid accent." Mitchie said

"I think it's cute. He thinks my laziness is adorable so we got t-shirts made saying with cute and with adorable." I said knowing she'll get mad. She turned to me and gave me a death look

"You're not funny." She said and I laughed kissing her

"You need to lighten up." I said

"Are you going to the dance on Friday, I'm chaperoning." Mitchie smiled

"Sorry I can't" I said feeling a little guilty when she asked why

"Umm Mason and I have to do something." I said and she sucked her teeth

"You guys going on a date." She said I could tell she's mad

The first student came in and that's when I decided this conversation was over. As homeroom went on Mason returned with my coffee. I saw Mitchie giving him a look that can kill. As the day went on I thought about Mitchie. I really hope this Mason thing won't make us grow apart. We're already not together I don't want us to stop talking. Mason complained about Mitchie's bad treatment so I knew I had to talk to her about that. Mason gets mad easily so I knew if Mitchie embarrasses him in front of the class he'll get all supernatural. When the bell rang ending school I whispered a spell that would make sure Mitchie and I don't get caught. No one will try to come into her classroom and no one could hear us if we began screaming.

"We need to talk." I said as soon as the last student left

"I'm busy Ms. Russo maybe tomorrow morning." Mitchie said typing on her computer. I closed her computer and she squinted her eyes at me.

"Well I need to talk now." I said and she got up closing her door not knowing that doesn't matter

"Ok Alex what?" She said

"I know you don't like Mason but he's your student. You can't treat him like that." I said and she laughed bitterly

"Oh you want to defend your boyfriend now. That's cute or is it adorable I forgot which one you are. Alex I'm not treating him any type of way." Mitchie said raising her voice

"Oh really because it seems like you are treating him like a guy who's dating your girlfriend." I said

"Ex-girlfriend" Mitchie said and I knew this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Fine be that way" I said leaving the classroom which ended the spell

I didn't like the road Mitchie and I were going


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie POV

Alex ignored me the whole week. I tried to apologize but she didn't pay me any attention. Shane is back in town which meant I needed Alex even more. I think I was too busy trying to hide my secret I didn't realize Alex had a secret. How did I not notice she was in high school? I should have known but anyways Shane has been really annoying he always is. I wish I could marry Nate. I'm not attracted to him but at least I could spend my life with someone cool. I'm so happy Shane thinks I'm celibate so I never had sex with him. However when we get married I have no excuse.

"I almost forgot Saturday all seniors are mandated to come to the school's gym. It's at 7 in the morning we have guess speakers talking about college. College is very important so be there please or else you get detention. I know it is right after the dance and it sucks but this is your future." I said for the last time today. I can't believe I have to chaperone the dance. I wish I could just spy on Alex and Mason's date. Yes I just admitted I wanted to spy on my students date.

"Ms. Torres the bell rang." One of my students said. Did I just spend ten minutes daydreaming about their date?

Alex POV

"Alright I have the chains right here. Some raw meat and a bed for me in the corner. You ready?" I asked and he took me in his arms

"I'm so lucky to have you." He said kissing my neck. I awkwardly moved and put the chains on him

I knew this would be a long night. I saw I got a voice mail from Mitchie so I listen to it when Mason fell asleep.

_Hey Alex, look I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. You're not just my ex-girlfriend you are the love of my life. We have ten months apart let's not make the suffering worst by not talking. Anyways, have fun on your date." –Mitchie _

I really wish this wasn't complicated. Before Mitchie knew my secret we never fought. We were so chill and laughed at movies that had couples fight all the time. When did we enter that movie?

"Ahhhh" I heard Mason say

Mason now stood with fur all over him. He had bushy eyebrows that met over the bridge of his nose. I looked at his blood red fingernails that were long and Almond shaped. His ears were long and narrow, laid back on his head. He was now in his werewolf form. I got my wand out just in case. I never stayed with him before, I wasn't sure what to expect. Then Mason was freed from the chains. He broke them which terrified me. I stood frozen wondering what spell to use. I thought of my brother and how he should have been here. Mason made his way to me grabbing the wand and breaking it.

"Mason snap out of it please." I cried knowing it wouldn't work

…

"Alex" Mason said waking up

"Hey Mason" I said

"Alex what happen to you did I do that?" Mason asked rushing towards me. I had a black eye and if you lifted my shirt you could see the bruises on my ribs.

"I'm fine Mason, last night you ran free and I had to get help from Justin." I said

"But he's in college." Mason said

"When I called him he zapped here. Mason we need to get ready for that mandatory meeting." I said getting up slowly I wish I asked Justin to get rid of my bruises and black eye before he left.

As we got into Mason's car I put on my sunglasses. I didn't need anyone seeing my eye.

"Mason last night you were heading to the school. Anyone in particular you were going to see?" I asked fearing the answer

"Ms. Torres just gets me so mad. I don't know what her problem with me is. I don't know if I can control my anger around her anymore." Mason said and I sighed my heart started to race. I didn't want Mitchie to get hurt.

"Mason you have to try. Sometimes you will meet people that hate you for no reason but you can't go and attack them." I said and what I really wanted to do was scream don't you dare touch her.

When we got to the school the gym was full of seniors. The teachers were all standing monitoring what we were doing. Mitchie looked at me with sad eyes. I had to figure out how I was going to protect her from Mason. I stopped looking at her and looked straight ahead. When the college thing was finish all I wanted to do was leave. Mason told me he had to go somewhere with the football team so I looked for Harper. While looking for Harper I was pulled into Mitchie's classroom. She locked the door and I almost forgot about my black eye.

"Alex are you ever going to talk to me?" Mitchie said frustrated

"Mitchie unlock the door." I demanded the last thing I wanted her to see is my black eye

"Alex, you are being ridiculous over some guy you don't even like." Mitchie said

"You don't know nothing about Mason and I's relationship." I said and she looked shocked and I saw a tear fall down her cheek and she wiped it away

"What's happening to us?" She said and sat down on her desk

"I don't know" I said

"Take off those stupid glasses. How can I have a conversation with you if I can't see your eyes?" Mitchie said

"You can have a conversation without eye contact." I said and she looked at me weird. She reached for it but I backed away. She became determined and I couldn't do anything. I just watched the mix of emotions on her face when she took off my sunglasses. Anger, sadness, confusion, fear, pain, and love.

"Who did this?" she asked with anger full in her voice

"Mitchie" I said

"Whoever did this I will kill them I promise you that." Mitchie said hugging me tight and that's when I winced in pain. She looked at me confused and began to lift up my shirt

"Mitchie don't" I said and she looked at every bruise and looked back at me with tears in her eyes

"Baby just give me the name." She said and I shook my head

"Was it your parents? You can stay with me you know." She asked

"No it wasn't my parents. Mitchie can we forget about it?" I asked her and she shook her head

"Was it….Mason?" Mitchie asked and lying to Mitchie about being 22 was a lot easier than this. Mitchie was staring at me with tears in her face. I couldn't lie but it wasn't the whole truth.

"I think I got my answer." She said walking to the door and I grabbed her hand

"No Mitchie it wasn't him." I said I felt stupid while I was contemplating telling her the truth she took my silence as an answer. Mason already wants to kill her.

"Alex, you are in an abusive relationship." Mitchie said and I didn't know what to do. I kissed her and she kissed me back. In that kiss she was telling me I'm going to protect you I'll always be here and I was saying the same thing.

"Can we go to your house?" I asked and she nodded

After leaving separately I got to Mitchie's house before her. I debated telling her I was a wizard. I debated breaking things off with her for good. A lot was going on in my mind. I opened the door with my key and began taking off my clothes to take a shower. I smiled at how this place has become my home.

"Alex are you here, I brought donuts." Mitchie said and I ran to take my glaze donut and I was of course naked. Mitchie whistled slapping my but laughing.

"Hey, I wanted to take a shower." Mitchie screamed

"Join me" I screamed back and she did

After we took a shower we had more donuts.

"So let's talk." Mitchie said

"About?" I asked

"Mason" she said and I groaned

"Alex I never told anyone this but when I came out to my mother she beat me. She beat me so bad I was barely alive. She kept me locked in a closet and told me I couldn't come out until I liked boys. She barely fed me. My dad just watched, it caused me to hate my parents. Alex I don't want you to be in an abusive relationship just to cover up who you are." Mitchie said and I was surprised I couldn't believe that happen to my Mitchie.

"Mitchie, I can't believe that happen to you. I wish I could kick your parents in the face." I said hugging her and kissing her forehead

"She tried to change who I am." Mitchie said and I wiped the tear that was trying to make its way down her beautiful face.

"You're so beautiful." I said kissing her lips


End file.
